Ark of Solon
by McRaider
Summary: Many people attribute accidents within the Bermuda Triangle to left over technology of the Lost city of Atlantis. But Ben Gates isn't one of these people...he's about to get the surprise of his life. Ch. 3 up!
1. A Medallion

Arch of Solon  
McRaider  
Summary: Many people attribute accidents within the Bermuda Triangle to left over technology of the Lost city of Atlantis, but Ben has another thought. Newly married Ben and Abigail are going to take Kati on her first treasure hunt.  
Author's note: This is # 2 in the Forever series, number one being Desperado.  
Research Notes: Five days, at three hours a day totals out to fifteen hours researching the city of Atlantis, strange happenings in the Bermuda Triangle, decompression sickness, the Egyptian Pyramids and half a dozen other tiny details. I am not saying that EVERYTHING in this story is true, it's based off a legend, however I've heavily researched everything in this and have been able to create a story using all the largest and most prominent facts I've learned about. Among the websites I used were and various other websites. If you'd like a full list of all articles and information looked at please feel free to email me.  
Rating: PG-13 language, and violence. 

_You're not alone, together we stand  
__I'll be by your __side,__ you know I'll take your hand  
__When it gets cold, and it feels like the end  
__There's no place to go, you know I won't give in  
__Keep holding on  
__Cause__ you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong  
__Cause__ you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
__There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)  
__Nothing you can do (Nothing you can do)  
__There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
__So - keep holding on_

_Cause__ you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
__So far away, I wish you were here  
__Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
__Before the doors close, and it comes to an end  
__With you by my side I will fight and defend  
__There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)  
__Nothing you can do (Nothing you can do)  
__There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
__So - keep holding on_

_Cause__ you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
__Hear me when I say when I say I believe  
__Nothing's __gonna__ change, nothing's __gonna__ change destiny  
__Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
__There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)  
__Nothing you can do (__Dooo__, do)  
__There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
__So - keep holding on_

_Cause__ you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
__There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)  
__Nothing you can do (Doo, do)  
__There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
__So - keep holding on (Keep holding on)  
__Cause__ you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

**Chapter One  
**_Six Months later  
__November 30__th__, 2010_

The irritating beeping noise brought Kati from her deep slumber, rolling over she smiled as she felt the arm around her waist just naturally pulled her a hair closer. She giggled, snuggling further into his arms and allowing him to take a deep breath. She could tell he was awake, though just barely. "It's time to wake up," she whispered softly.

"Mmmm," was all he managed to mumble.

It had been almost a year since they'd first met, and it had been the best year she'd ever had in her life. They'd traveled to Germany in July where he'd met her entire family, including her younger twin sisters and little brother as well as her parents. They were returning this Christmas, alone to celebrate with her family since Riley didn't really have any of his own.

"Can't we play hookie?" whined Riley as he burrowed further into his bed, trying to bury his face in the pillow.

She chuckled softly as she pressed a kiss to his forehead, "Nope, afraid we've got classes to teach, come on grab a shower and I'll make you breakfast then we'll swap. It'll be fun!"

He rolled his eyes, "At least I'm not a morning person." Reaching over without warning her grabbed her waist and pulled her into his arms, causing her to giggle out loud as his hands poked her lightly.

"Oh you really want to start this?"

He smirked, "I think I already did," a moment later the tickle fight was launched. She tried to knee him gently in the stomach, trying to get him to stop. But suddenly she found herself face up on the bed, her arms being held down to the bed. Riley hovered just above her, as he pressed another kiss to her lips, and then trailed down her cheek and neck. She felt a moan escape her lips as he found the perfect spot where her collarbone and shoulder met. Then, as quick as he'd started he hopped off the bed, "We're gonna be late."

"Oh you little—" she jumped off the bed as he flew out the bedroom door into his bathroom. "May the water freeze you," she mumbled as she made her way downstairs to the kitchen. As promised just over three months ago they'd rented out his apartment closer into the city. She'd moved into the house with him, both feeling they were mature enough not to do anything before they got married. He hadn't proposed to her yet, but Kati had a feeling. Everyday seemed to get better. They'd had off days, when they couldn't get along or when one of them needed a little more space than the other, but that's all they were. Off days. Riley had this way about him; generally he made it a rule to start every day off as a new day. If they didn't get along the day before he'd greeted her like any other morning. The first time it had happened she'd asked him what was going on and he'd told her he didn't believe in holding grudges unless it was for a really good reason. As always, nothing was perfect, she had days when she didn't want to be near him, but generally she loved to hold his hand and walk with him, or sit in his arms for hours and just talk about pointless things that didn't matter.

She felt a pair of arms slip around her waist and smiled, "You should be grateful I'm letting you even touch me after that stunt," she grumbled as she turned slowly in his arms.

"Mm, the kissing or the tickling?"

"Both," leaning forward she pressed a kiss to his lips, deepening it further, her hands curled through the hair at the base of his neck. Groaning into his mouth, she could feel her resolve cracking, he hadn't proposed yet and some how they'd made it nearly sixteen months with little more than making out. He'd been the gentleman more times than not, though there had been a couple times where she'd pulled back instead. She felt the desire and passion between the two of him as his arms pulled her closer and he dove deeper, his tongue outlining the edges of her mouth.

"Babe," he whispered, he would give her anything he wanted, but they were really going to be late for work and they'd promised one another not to cross the line until their wedding night. "Babe we've gotta go, besides I don't think Miss Chase wants to explain the bruise on her neck."

She laughed out loud as she let him pull her out of the house less than twenty minutes later.

o0o

A hand rose in the air; Ben glanced up at this particular student, his name was Seth, and he was both a trouble maker and a genius rolled into one. Ben knew the kid, at eighteen, didn't mean to cause trouble, but it appeared to come as naturally to him as it did to Riley Poole. "Yes Seth?"

"Sir, do you believe in the Lost City of Atlantis?" It was an honest question, and a good one.

Ben wasn't really sure if he believed in it or not. "Well, as a small child I was told the story of Atlantis, but I don't know if I believe it, there are those myths that I find harder to believe than others."

Another hand rose, "But you found the Templar Treasure and the City of Gold."

He nodded, "True I did, but those locations aren't considered myths, not fully. People knew it existed they just didn't no the known location."

"You believed there was a map on the back of the Declaration of Independence," Another student spoke up.

Ben smiled as he sat on top of his desk, "Very well let me ask you this then…raise your hand if you believe in the Loch Ness Monster." Half the class raised their hands; Ben wasn't surprised to see some students do a double take as some of their friends did or didn't raise their hands. "How many of you believe in Big Foot?" Half the students with their hands in the air dropped them. He continued nodding, "Santa Clause?" the rest all dropped.

"But sir…those are stories told to us as children, to make us believe…"

Ben shook his head and smiled, "Well Santa Clause is a loose figure of Saint Nicholas who really did exist. The Loch Ness Monster could be many things, and Big Foot is a myth told to small children so they'll stay out of the woods at night."

"Then how do you explain the Bermuda Triangle?" Seth questioned again.

Ben shrugged, "I don't, and the Bermuda Triangle is a giant misconception that scares people into traveling or not traveling there."

"Some people seem to believe that left over technology from the city of Atlantis is what causes the disappearance."

"People also believe aliens beamed them up, do you believe that?"

Another hand shot up, this time it was one of Ben's brightest and favorite students Shelly, "Professor, what about Columbus and his crew seeing the big ball of fire in the sky?'

Ben nodded, "That's actually a myth that happened shortly after leaving the Canary Islands. The erratic compasses readings were recorded three times while in the Sargasso Sea and Triangle."

"So then you don't believe in Atlantis?" Seth seemed stuck on this concept.

"I believe that Plato believed there was a City of Atlantis, inhabited by Poseidon. I personally don't believe it exists," glancing down at his watch he looked back up at his class, "That's enough for today, everyone have a good weekend and I'll see you Monday."

He watched while the rest of the students hurried out of the classroom, he was vaguely aware that Riley was standing in the doorway to his classroom. However before Ben could acknowledge the younger professor Seth stepped up to him. "Sir…I think you should have a look at this," Seth spoke in hushed tones.

Ben glanced down surprised to see the boy holding a medallion in his hand, "What is this?" Studying it for a moment he realized what it said, though he only had a vague understanding. "This is in Greek."

"It says 'Atlantis rises', at least that's what my grandfather told me before he died. He passed it down to me before he died."

Ben nodded, "Do you know the story of Atlantis, Seth?"

The boy shrugged, "Vaguely, I know it's said to have sunk."

Ben shook his head slightly, "Not exactly, Atlantis was a city dedicated to art and science; the people built their city at the foot of a volcano which they used for power. They worshiped the torch of truth, said to possess the light of universal wisdom. For centuries it's said that the city of Atlantis was the center of the world. The world was at peace, but the volcano erupted and a few were able to escape and decided to hide the wealth of their city in what they called the tower of fear. They wrote the story in a book made out of platinum pages. Well thousands of years passed, until 590 BC a Greek scholar…Solon traveled to Egypt, he discovered two relics, one was the platinum book and the other was the torch of truth. Placing them in an arc he locked them and he took a key—this medallion supposedly and vanished without a trace. Plato himself believes the city lay at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean, very close to the Bermuda Triangle. Those who believe the two are connected say that crystals created by the erupting volcano are still active at the bottom of the ocean."

"What about the arc, do you know where it's supposed to be?"

Ben sighed, "It's said to be buried in some of the deepest catacombs in the Balkins, however I don't know if I believe that either. Why are you so curious about this Seth?"

The boy shrugged, "I guess—Dr. Gates, when you were a kid and your granddad told you stories about the Templar treasure didn't you just believe?"

Ben studied the boy seriously, "Yes I remember how it felt to hear everyone else say it didn't exist. So you think the city of Atlantis is real?"

The boy shook his head no, "I don't know what to think, but I do know I'm only eighteen and if I left school to treasure hunt my mother would never forgive me. I'm the only kid in my family to go to college."

"But you think since I'm a professor and it's easy for me to go off and find the location of the lost city."

"I guess I'm asking you to consider looking for it."

Ben looked at Seth again, still studying the younger man, "What's in it for you?"

"Nothing really...just knowing my grandfather wasn't crazy."

"What's in it for me?"

Seth shrugged, "I've read your friend's book, and if you're the Ben Gates he talks about you don't need anymore reason than because it's an adventure."

Ben nodded, "I'll think about it." He watched as the boy hesitantly nodded his head before turning to walk past Riley.

"Everything all right?" Riley asked as he watched his best friend finger the medallion the boy had just given him.

"Yep, ready to go home?"

A heavy snow covered the beautiful campus of George Washington University, as Professor Gates and Professor Riley Poole stepped into the bitter cold weather of December in Virginia. Both quite eager to get home as they headed towards Ben's car while Riley was dropped off by his wife, the four friends tried to swap who was driving so they were all using the same amount of gas rather than more than usual.

"So the Gala tomorrow night?" Riley questioned as he took a seat in the passengers side of the car, glancing over at his snow dusted friend.

Ben sighed as he looked over at the younger man, "Yeah, are you and Kati still coming? Abigail is really looking forward to this."

"Kati's really excited about it to; she's never been to one before. Although you must be excited, this is the first time you'll wear your tux to something you were actually invited to."

The treasure hunter laughed out loud, "I seem to recall wearing it to my wedding a month ago."

"Yes but you weren't invited to that, you were kind of a crucial part of that. Oh I was wondering—you think Kati and I would make a good couple?"

Ben glanced over at his best friend and smiled, "Riley Poole are you actually considering asking her to marry you?"

Riley shrugged, "It'll be a year tomorrow... I'm not saying I want to do it right away; I'm just starting to think about it. I'm not looking at rings if that's what you're asking."

"Well to be fair I think Kati is very happy with you and I'm pretty sure that she'd say yes no matter when you asked."

"I don't know I was thinking maybe proposing sometime around Valentines day, I know it seems cliché, but Kati's romantic you know?"

"Yeah, I know, did you want Abi to know about this or did you want it to stay a secret?"

Riley shrugged, "I'd like for her to be as surprised as her sister, but whatever. And this Gala is a pretty big deal for them. I'm terrified I'll screw it up or something."

Ben chuckled softly, "I don't think you can screw it up Riley, she's in love with you. Sure you're going to have moments where you don't exactly get along, but I'm sure you'll pull through just fine. Do me a favor though, find something nice than your converses to wear."

"What's wrong with them!?"

"Riley, seriously?"

The younger man looked down at his lap and nodded, "Fine," he muttered.

Ben laughed as he rubbed his best friend's shoulder, "How are you sleeping?"

Riley shrugged non-committal, "It's been six months since the whole incident, I probably have one a month maybe a couple if things aren't going as well. I don't know Ben; I feel like I'm getting better but then sometimes I have these horrible nightmares where you or Kati are in trouble…"

"We're safe, you know that right?"

"Sure, my mind does, but my heart seems to be a different story."

Ben looked over at the younger man again, "I have nightmares too Riley."

"Really?"

"I had them all the time after we found the Templar Treasure. I'd see you or dad or Abi getting shot. It's okay Riley it doesn't mean your weak."

"I know, but it's just," the younger man let out a depressing laugh. "I spent my entire childhood being scared of my own shadow; I worked so hard to get away from that. Now sometimes I feel like it's all coming back to me."

"We're all here if you need us Riley."

Riley nodded, "Yeah, I know and I appreciate that, really I do."

Ben pulled the car up in front of the younger man's car and looked at him, "We'll pick you up at seven?"

"Sounds good, have a good night Ben."

"Love ya man," Ben smirked at the man he loved like his little brother. He wasn't sure when he'd begun expressing that sentiment more often—it was sometime shortly after the Laramey problem. Since then Ben had realized what a terrible friend he'd been. So for the past year he'd been struggling to make amends.

"You too." Riley took out his keys to his house and made his way up to the front door, he acknowledge the honking horn from Ben as the older man drove off. On most weekdays Kati got home around six or seven. She'd stay after classes for extra curricular things or to finish up lesson plans for the next day. On the weekends she normally got home around five or six. Sometimes she'd pick up food or sometimes she'd come home and cook for him.

Tonight however was special, tomorrow was their first year anniversary and they were spending that at a Gala for the National Archives. However tonight was their night together; he was making her favorite, chicken parmesan with green beans on the side and he'd picked up a carton of her favorite ice cream yesterday. He'd gotten a fine champagne and even bought some candles. She was supposed to be picking a couple movies for them to watch together. He couldn't wait, they were going to spend the night together wining and dining on their favorites.

Seven rolled around and Riley began wondering where she was, normally if she was going to be too late she called or something. By nine Riley found himself filled with worry as he paced the house. The food forgotten in the fridge, the wine chilling there as well, the candles were put away and Riley was on the phone with Ben trying to find out where she was.

"I'm sure she's fine Riley, she's a big girl and she knows how to handle herself," offered Abigail on the other end of the phone as she tried not to worry about her own younger sister. Normally Kati tried to get home at a decent time, even if it meant bringing home her work. However she also knew that sometimes her sister would stay extra late if she had a big weekend to clear out all her work for those two or three days. "Riley she's probably just finishing up so she can spend the entire weekend with you."

"Well then she should have called," he gripped. Riley and Kati didn't have many problems but this was one of their biggest problems.

Just as Riley made his final comment the door opened and Kati stepped into the house. She looked up at him sheepishly, "Riley—Oh God I completely forgot about tonight."

Riley immediately hung up the phone and looked at her, "Where have you been!? Why didn't you call? I've been worried sick!" He felt like an over protective parent rather than a concerned love. But he felt his anger and frustrations of the past evening coming to a head as he realized she'd forgotten they're plans tonight.

Kati felt her own anger rising at his tone, Riley didn't normally yell, but when he did he was a force to be reckoned with. "News flash Riley I'm a big girl and can take care of myself just fine! For your information I've been at work for the past fifteen hours so that you and I could spend our first year anniversary relaxing!"

"That's what we were supposed to be doing tonight! I had it all ready, this was our night Kati! You're constantly working; you have to rest and relax. You're a teacher for God sakes, not some highly paid and highly trained specialist."

"Are you saying I shouldn't work so hard at my job? Riley these kids are the most important thing in my life! Why don't you get that? Are we going to continue going around about this!? Riley these kids need someone to teach them the things you know now. How do you think you got to be so smart?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, "I'm here too! I'm a professor and I don't work nearly as hard as you do. Come on Kati I'm not trying to get into a fight with you, I just want you to try and come home at a normal time."

The words she said next she knew she'd regret the moment they left her mouth, "Maybe if you worked as hard as I did on my lesson plans your students wouldn't laugh at you…" she looked at him in shock, oh had she really just said that. "Riley please you have to understand."

"You know what, I'll just see you at the gala tomorrow…there's food in the fridge."

"Hon—" she felt the growl welling in her throat as he brushed past her and out the door, without so much as a coat. "Damn relationships!" she cried as the door slammed shut behind him. They'd been dating for a year and this was their most common argument.

Truth was she hated pulling late nights as much as he did, and she knew he worked just as hard as she did just in different ways. Riley could do most of his class preparations on his laptop upstairs. However she had to do a lot of hers on computers at school. It frustrated her sometimes, the amount of time she spent alone working on lesson plans and preparations for her students. However in the course of a year she'd brought up students' test grades as well as their over all grades. She was one of the best because she took all that time. Riley knew that, but she'd crossed a line today, and she knew that.

She collapsed wearily into the chair at the dinning table, feeling tears welling in her eyes, why couldn't this have happened any other weekend. He'd obviously prepared for this night, she saw the candles on the table, and the house smelled of her favorite food. It was no use reasoning tonight, Riley would drive over to Ben and Abigail's place tonight, where he'd camp on the couch. He'd come home tomorrow morning, they'd talk it over and attend the gala as if nothing had ever happened. This was part of relationships, disagreeing about things. And it wasn't as though they did it frequently, but it was common enough that she still felt frustrated that it was happening.

o0o

Riley felt so angry, he was sure he wouldn't even see straight for the next two days. He knew deep down that she hadn't meant what she said. But right now it had been a stab to the heart. Did she really think he was a horrible teacher, did his students find him to be a big joke. After everything he'd done, all he struggled with to create his own person.

Sighing Riley pulled off the road, it was another three miles to Ben's place, and even then he wasn't sure Abigail would let him stay. She'd probably tell him he was an idiot for getting mad in the first place. This seemed to be an ongoing argument in their home, she worked too hard, and in truth he only wanted what was best for her. It concerned him when she came home late, too tired to eat, barely able to keep her eyes open. He worried she would run herself into the ground or burn out before too long.

Shutting off his car for a moment, Riley leaned his head against the steering wheel; he'd never felt like this before in his life. He could find himself completely and utterly furious with her, not understanding how or why he felt the way he did on minute. And yet he found himself only desperately feeling concern and love for her.

His overwhelming anger came out in a single moment as he slammed his hands against the wheel. "God I love her," was all he could think of as he pressed his head against the steering wheel.

He never saw the lights, never heard the footsteps. Suddenly Riley noticed a presence at his side, for a moment he thought it was Kati, or Ben—perhaps a cop. Suddenly the door was wrenched open and Riley felt the collar of his jacket being yanked. Pulled from his car he collapsed to the group in a heap, he felt a harsh kick to his stomach, and realized he was in big trouble.

"We've been waiting for you Mr. Poole," a slick voice said as Riley was hauled up from the ground, "Operation Solon has commenced."

TBC


	2. The Gala

**Chapter Two**

It was a beautiful day in DC, but Kati felt like it should be raining, the gala was tonight at 7pm, she was getting ready around 5pm, but she felt an ache knowing her lover wouldn't be around to keep her company. She hadn't slept well that night, she knew well enough not to call Ben's place the night before, if Riley was upset he'd go to the house, the boys would talk it out and then go to sleep. It was 10am right now and she knew she should probably call and ask him to come home. But Riley usually came home of his own accord when he was ready.

She imagined it sounded bad, a young girl waiting for her boyfriend to come back home after a fight, but truth was he didn't go out and get drunk, or do bad things. He never hit her, he would leave—in fear he'd say something he would regret—then he'd return the next morning to apologize. She'd done it herself once or twice over the course of the last year.

With another frustrated sigh she picked up her phone and quickly dialed Abigail and Ben's number. Two rings and then she heard the groggy "'ello?"

"Ben, its Kate-"

"Everything okay?" questioned Ben.

"Is Riley there?"

"No…should he be?"

Kati felt fear mount slowly in her stomach, "We had an argument last night. I came home really late, I forgot our special night—"

Ben was silent for a moment, "He didn't show up here Kate, maybe he came in and slept on the couch, but we were both up until midnight."

"Okay, thanks Ben, see you tonight at the gala."

He sighed softly, "Yep, we'll see you there. Kati, why don't you come over here and get ready. If Riley decided to leave for the afternoon there's no reason to get prepared by your self."

"Thanks Ben, maybe I will. Bye."

He smiled sadly, "Bye Kate."

o0o

Riley felt a pang of annoyance as he sat in the wooden chair, arms tied behind his back silently wondering why everyone decided _he _needed to be kidnapped. Just once he wanted to see someone else aside from him get taken and held for ransom or sick purpose. He shivered when he heard the metal door clang open. A light flipped on and Riley felt a moment of sheer fear and panic when before him stood the same boy from Ben's class yesterday. He was dressed in a nice black suit and looked almost sorrowful. "Professor," he whispered.

"Seth what the hell!?" was all Riley could manage before another figure stepped into the room.

The older man, probably around Ben's age, was balding. His eyes held a glint of excitement as he looked at Riley. "Welcome to our humble abode Professor Poole, incase you are curious my name is Atticus and it would appear as though you already know my colleague Seth."

"Colleague?" Riley looked back over at Seth.

Seth tried not to appear terrified as he looked back at his professor, "Professor we need your help."

"No you needed Ben's help! This was all a plan, Ben didn't agree to look at your medallion thingy so you're kidnapping me to get to him!?"

Atticus chuckled, "You catch on quick, we have to find that treasure and we will. You're going to help us."

"That's where your wrong, just incase you haven't read the papers—or my book, Ben doesn't exactly bend to the will of others now does he. Look just let me go. If you can't get Ben Gates to believe in something then it's a pretty good bet that it doesn't exist so you're barking up the wrong treasure hunter!"

The older man chuckled as he stepped closer to Riley, "Tonight is the 75th annual gala at the National Archives, and we will be attending with you. Where we will hold everyone hostage until he gives us what he wants."

"My life isn't worth what you're asking for and he knows that," Riley stated trying to feel brave; he knew that Ben would give these men anything they wanted if they asked. Anything if it meant he was spared.

"Oh, I think you and I both know the truth. Now we're going to call your wife—"

"Girl friend," state Riley, deciding he obviously wouldn't detour them by lying.

"Well then you're going to call your girlfriend and tell her you will meet her there at the gala."

Riley looked down as the man handed him a phone and then pulled out a gun, "No hints, you tell her you're somewhere and you'll meet her there."

Nodding Riley waited quickly dialed and put it to his ear, he took a slow deep breath, doing his best to calm himself before he had to face talking to his lover. He heard a beautiful hello on the other side and felt a smile warm his features despite the situation, "Hey honey."

_"Where are you? We're worried sick!? Sweetie, oh god I'm sorry, please forgive me for getting upset yesterday you had every right to be angry…"_

"Kate, I'm at the apartment, I'm going to get ready here and I'll meet you guys there, I promise." Riley was banking on the knowledge that the apartment was currently rented out and that he never called her Kate. He prayed she'd notice.

_"Okaay…are you all right?" _

Riley smirked, she'd caught it, "Never better darling. I'll see you at seven."

_"Bye Riley, I love you."_

"Love you too."

Riley hung up and flinched as the man stole the phone from him again, "Excellent, now let's get you ready, wouldn't want you showing up to the gala in that."

o0o

Ben, Kati and Abigail stepped into the building of National Archives, looking sharp and proud. All three were well aware the Riley was in some sort of trouble. Kati had told them the entire brief conversation and was able to decide that whatever was wrong was very serious for him to have to leave a hint. However, Ben had been the one to decide that if they didn't show up to the gala then whoever had Riley would know and Riley may be injured.

Ben smirked as he looped his arm through his wife's arm, "Not only have I been invited to this, but I'm not stealing anything and I get to wear my tux," he beamed, trying to keep the mood light and natural.

Abigail chuckled softly as she leaned her head against his shoulder, "Well thank goodness for that. I have a secret for you," she smirked as they made their way to the center of the room where several couples were dancing.

Kati watched them with a smile on their face as Abigail led him into the crowd of dancers. Ben pulled her close, swaying gently to the music as he cuddled her close. Kati knew exactly what the secret was, she felt a grin pull at her lips further.

She jumped at the feather light touch at the base of her back where he dress dipped elegantly. Turning she felt relief flood her every fiber as Riley stood before her, in his favorite dress suit and his converses. He appeared completely unharmed and no worse for the ware. Without hesitation she threw her arms around him, feeling her heart pound in her chest. "I'm sorry Riley, I'm so sorry," she whimpered.

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her in return. She could always soothe him, even in the worst possible situations, "I'm the one who should be sorry. Look I've got a temper that's not surprise. Sweetheart you and I are going to have our fair share of problems in this relationship, but that's what will make us stronger."

She nodded against his shoulder as she cuddled closer to him for a moment, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her. "I love you Riley, I was worried about you."

Riley pulled away, gently framing her face in his hands, "We're in trouble, all of us, and I have to talk to Ben. Sweetheart I was held captive by people who will do anything to get Ben to agree to search for this so called treasure. If we don't get him to agree there are half a dozen guys ready to come in here and kill everyone. The scary part is I'm pretty sure they don't care about living or dying."

"That's who had you?"

"Yes, and I'm not exactly safe now. I promise you one day I will take you to a gala and we'll have a wonderful time. However we have to leave right now or everyone here will get hurt."

She didn't need to be told twice nodded she took another longing look at him, brushing the hair from his eyes, "We're in this together, yeah?" Her normal British accent a little thicker than usual.

"All the way," he didn't hesitate, he leaned forward, his lips capturing hers in a sweet kiss, passion overtaking him he pulled her flush against his body, aware that if he didn't savor the moment he might lose it forever. "When we're all done we're making this permanent," without another word he pulled away from her and hurried off towards Ben and Abigail. Leaving his future fiancé to wonder what was going on in the man's head.

"Ben I have to tell you—" Just as Abigail opened her mouth her eyes grew wide and she threw her arms out, brushing past her husband to grab Riley in a tight hug, "Riley!" she all but cried as she held him tight.

He chuckled softly as he rubbed her back lightly, "You actually missed me?" he smirked.

She sniffled as she held him tighter for a moment, "I'm so glad you're okay, we were so worried," suddenly pulling away she cupped his face. "Are you okay?"

By now Ben had turned around, wondering what was on his wife's mind. He smiled as saw his best friend, "Thank God you're okay—"

"I'm not…well I mean I am, but I'm not. We've got to leave, now if we don't everyone here will die. Seth set me up, he wants you to find the city of Atlantis and it would appear he's willing to kill for it."

Ben shook his head, "Seth isn't a killer—"

"We didn't think Ian was either, but obviously he had it in him. Ben we can't gamble on this, there's way too much at stake. All four of us, have to get the hell out of here and do what they want."

"Not the girls," Ben began.

Again Riley shook his head, "No, you don't get it, that's not an option. We all have to go or they'll come in here and kill everyone."

Ben took a slow deep breath, "Okay, let's go get Kati and get out of here." The last thing he wanted was people hurt. Glancing around he looked back at his best friend, "Act casual go get Kati and head out whichever door you've been instructed to leave through. We'll watch and follow you in a few minutes."

Riley nodded and looked around before he pressed a quick kiss to Abigail's cheek and headed back to his girlfriend. Kati was acting perfectly natural as she spoke with another couple. Riley stepped up behind her, also acting as calm as he could, and smiled at the other couple, they were an older pair. Suddenly Riley realized it was Ben's parents. "Emily! Patrick!" he greeted both with quick hugs, not expecting them here. "How did you?" Suddenly he wasn't sure he wanted to know. Were they safe here, if Seth and his minions figured out who they were would they come after them too?

"I received an invitation to the gala for the contribution to the City of Cibola, though I didn't do much. I asked Patrick if he'd like to come and he said yes," Emily offered the explanation as she smiled at the young couple before them.

"Well that's great, Listen we're in sort of a bind right now, um could you walk off like you don't know us?" Riley asked.

"You're serious?"

Kati forced a smile, "It would appear as though Riley is looking forward to my first treasure hunt…" she stopped her words as she noticed Riley staring towards the back of the National Archives. She glanced over and felt a wave of fear rush over her. There stood two men, dressed in tuxedos but they stuck out like sore thumbs with long hair pulled back and menacing looks in their eyes.

"We've gotta go—"

"Yes I believe it is time to go Mr. Poole, and I believe your parents will be joining us," a chilling voice behind them spoke. Riley turned slowly to see Atticus standing behind him, also dressed to the nines looking rather dashing if it wasn't for the fact he was a killer.

"Please—"

The taller man took a step forward, glaring at Riley, "You don't have an option any longer Mr. Poole, I'm being nice your time is up and I have yet to kill everyone. We are leaving, where is Mr. Gates and his wife."

"Right here," Patrick answered quickly hoping to spare his son and daughter-in-law from whatever it was this man wanted.

Atticus laughed deeply, as if to throw people off as he clapped Patrick on the back, "I'm sorry Mr. Gates, perhaps you heard me wrong, where's your little treasure hunter?"

Riley glanced at Patrick, "They'll be headed out moments after we leave. You want us all, you've got us all can we get out of here."

"Very well, Patrick, Emily perhaps you'd care to go first. Those gentlemen by the door will show you the way out."

Emily glared at the man, hardly believing these men were gentlemen, but nonetheless she allowed her ex-husband to escort her towards the back of the archives. She glanced back over her shoulder, spotting her son and daughter and felt a small smile travel to her face as she watched Ben give out an excited holler before he swept his wife up in his arms and spun her around. Good, she'd told him. Now they'd just have to keep her safe.

Moments later the three couples were standing outside the back of the National Archives building, acting as though it were just some pleasant get together between friends. Ben was trying to hold back his glare as he stood beside his wife. He was studying the student he'd come to respect for at least trying his hand at college. "What do you want Seth?"

"Could we take this someplace less public?" Seth ignored his professor's question as he looked at Atticus.

Atticus looked at them, feeling confident that he had them where he wanted them for now, "Oh I think that's probably a good idea, come with me ladies and gentlemen, we're going on a little trip."

"We're not going anywhere…" began Patrick before one of the various thugs pressed the point of a pistol into the older man's side.

"Don't push it pops, we're not playing games at this point," the man said in a deep voice thickened by his Scottish brogue.

"Now, now Paulson, take it easy, they're going to help us. Into the vans, and please don't hesitate, we're really not concerned with a body count."

"Why?" Ben questioned Atticus.

The man turned, his smile firmly in place as he inched closer to Ben, until he was just inches from the man's ear, "Mr. Ian Howe sends his regards from his six foot deep grave."

Ben felt his stomach churn sickeningly. "You killed him?"

The man pulled away raising his eye brows, "No conviction, but I spent time in Prison for a reason Mr. Gates, now don't tempt me—if they find me in my country they'll kill me on the spot. I've got nothing to lose sir."

Ben shook his head, "I don't buy it, why would you be searching for a treasure if you had nothing to lose?"

"Perhaps I wish to find something worth losing. Enough questions get in the van or the old man gets it."

Ben glanced around at his family before nodding and making his way to the big black vans. Knowing that if he got inside they'd all be doomed.

TBC


	3. Ark of Solon

**A/N: **I apologize for the slowness of this chapter it was porbably the hardest one I'll have to write and took roughly two weeks to even get there. That being said it still doesn't feel perfect but I fear that if I continue messing with it I'll never finish the rest of this story. So here you are chapter three and I hope to have chapter four up sometime next week.

**Chapter Three**

Ben sat in the back of the black van with Abigail and Riley on either side of him; he was vaguely aware that Riley was gripping Kati's hand. She looked like she was in shock, though to be fair she'd never been through this before. They'd all been through this twice and survived, with the exception of Emily, who didn't appear to be happy but was holding her own.

Riley wasn't oblivious to the fact that his girlfriend hadn't spoken since she was rudely ushered into the van. He'd glanced over at her a few times, taking note of the glassy look in her eyes, the barely noticeable wobbly lip, her erratic breathing. He knew those signs. Riley was a man, and thus he made his fair share of mistakes; though he wasn't proud of it, he'd made her cry once or twice. He'd watched her, and now he knew this was her desperate attempt to not show weakness.

He glanced over at Ben, before deciding that what everyone else thought or saw was unimportant. He scooted closer to her, turning his body towards her and pulled her closer to him. A moment later she was leaning her head against his chest trying yet again to control her self before she started crying. He looked at his surrogate family again before he wrapped his other arm around her and pressed a kiss to the back of her head. "Kati sweetheart, we're going to be okay," he prayed he wasn't lying.

She shook her head, taking a shaky lung of air before she leaned into his embrace and looked up at him, "Our father used to tell us stories about the City of Atlantis, said it was supposed to be the most beautiful place in all of history," she smiled sadly. "I'm sorry I'm just not used to this whole—" she sighed. "Sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" He smirked as he rubbed her arm gently. He'd grown tremendously since he'd first started dating her. "This isn't exactly something you get used to. I promise you Kati, we're going to survive this and when we do we're going to spend the rest of our lives living boring and mundane lives."

She snorted slightly at the thought of that, "I don't think you could stand boring and mundane," she giggled. "And don't think you can get out of proposing that easily."

He pressed another kiss to her head, "Oh don't you worry I'm already planning the proposal. There's no way I'm going to waste it. I'm sorry you're getting pulled into this."

Kati glanced at him full of seriousness, "Riley if this is a part of your life then I should probably get used to it."

They remained quiet for the duration of the ride to wherever they were being taken. Ben glanced over at his best friend shortly before the car had come to a stop, "Riley, we're going to be okay, you know that right?"

Riley looked over at Ben and smiled, "Just another Gates/Poole adventure."

"It's okay we'll pull it off."

"Ben, I want you to know something—"

Riley was interrupted when the van came to a stop and the back doors were opened, "Everyone out," Atticus demanded, still holding a pistol. The six captives piled out of the van, Riley glanced around, they were at a docking bay of some sort, though there weren't any boats and they were in a warehousing district. Suddenly he wondered just how far from DC they'd traveled in what felt like maybe an hour and a half.

"It's an old Naval Ship base," Atticus offered smiling fondly, "I was stationed here as a boy."

Riley glanced over at the man, vaguely aware that was the first human thing he'd said in over twenty-four hours. "Why are we here?" Riley spoke up.

The older man chuckled, "Riley I believe we've already had this discussion, you and your friends are going to help me find the lost city of Atlantis."

Ben moved from where he'd been studying the sea to look at Atticus, "And just how do you propose we find a city that never existed?"

All eyes were on Ben and Atticus, "The famous Benjamin Gates, crazed and obsessed treasure hunter doesn't believe in the City of Atlantis?"

"No I don't."

Atticus nodded as he stepped closer to Ben, "Tell me Ben, why don't you believe? You found one of the keys to the City of Atlantis."

"Wait what!?" Abigail spoke from where she stood beside her husband.

Atticus nodded, "Your very first treasure, among all those ruins laid the ark of Solon; didn't he tell you? Or perhaps the treasure hunter didn't know?"

Ben was glaring at the older man, "It was a myth, and there was a lot of stuff down there."

"Oh it's not a myth Benjamin, in fact I've seen the arc, and I'm inclined to believe you have as well. So my question remains, why don't you believe in the City of Atlantis Ben?" Atticus shifted his gaze back towards the treasure hunter, his eyes wide waiting for an answer. "You've seen the ark, haven't you Ben?"

"No," lied Ben.

Atticus nodded as he stepped closer to the man, aware all eyes were on the two of them still, "Rule number one Ben, don't lie to me," without a moment's hesitation Atticus rammed his fist into Ben's stomach.

Ben cried out in pain as he dropped to his knees, clutching his stomach, "Why are you doing this!?" He demanded through his heavy breathing.

"Because I think you're lying and I don't like liars."

"Well I think you're crazy and I don't particularly like working with crazy people!" returned Ben as he slowly made his way to his full height again.

"Where's the ark Ben?" Atticus turned as he faced Ben and his family. Getting no reply he rolled his eyes and held his gun to Riley's forehead, "Where is it Ben?" To Riley's credit he kept his mouth shut and tried not to show his fear.

"Smithsonian," was the instant answer.

"You said it didn't exist!" growled Seth from where he stood near the vans.

Ben glared at Seth then to Atticus, "I've seen it; okay yes it really is there. Maybe the City of Atlantis once existed, but even if it did it's gone now. You can't bring it back and besides that fact if it did exist and it really did sink we could never get to it."

"Could you—" Riley pointed to the gun.

Atticus removed the gun, glaring at the younger man, "You're annoying."

Riley nodded, "I get that a lot."

The captor looked back at Ben, smiling, "You really do believe in Atlantis, in fact I've read your history and I believe it's one of the reasons you have a rather specific skill."

"What's he talking about?" Abigail asked.

Ben sighed as he looked down at the ground, "I'm a deep sea diver, and I wanted to learn because I thought I could find the city of Atlantis. It was a long time ago—look it's not possible to get down to those depths."

"Speaking from experience Mr. Gates?"

Ben felt his stomach roll; he hadn't thought about Atlantis for nearly fifteen years, he'd been just over twenty-three, graduated with a scuba diving and deep sea diving degree. He tried to force himself to recall it wasn't his fault. "What do you want? You want us to help you steal the ark, fine. Riley and I will help you steal it. That's where this ends."

"Oh I very much doubt that Benjamin, in case you haven't noticed, I'm the one calling the shots. However, so that your girlfriends and parents don't get in the way they will remain here with my trusted friends. In the meantime you and Riley will break in and grab the ark."

o0o

Ben and Riley sat in the back of the van, they'd already gone over how to get in and out; it was going to be similar to their original stealing the declaration. Riley had the needed equipment, Ben was fairly confident it would be quick and easy.

"What aren't you telling us Ben?" Riley inquired as he looked at his best friend.

"Riley—"

The younger man sighed, "I'd follow you to the ends of the earth, and from the sound of it we might be headed in that direction, so I need to know whatever it is you aren't telling everyone else. From the appearance your parents don't even know. What happened?"

"It was a long time ago Riley." Realizing that wouldn't cut it he nodded, "What do you know about decompression sickness?"

"Not much."

Ben nodded, "Decompression sickness is related to Henry's Law, which states that more gas will be dissolved in a liquid when the gas is pressurized. Because of the water pressure, body tissue absorbs nitrogen gas faster as a diver goes down than coming back to the surface. If a diver rises too quickly, nitrogen gas bubbles will form in body tissue rather than being exhaled. The nitrogen bubbles cause severe pain. In some gases very large gas bubbles can obstruct the blood flow to your heart, lungs and brain. We were twenty-three maybe twenty-four, I was just out of the academy—same one Atticus was in actually. Anyway a friend of mine and I believed that if we trained long enough we could dive down deep and maybe find the city of Atlantis. We didn't think rationally of course, that if it was even down there we could last that long. However, we also realized that it was dangerous. So we decided to test ourselves for awhile." Ben paused shaking his head, "We'd done it millions of times, and there were the remains of a sunken ship just off the coast. We'd been exploring it for nearly three months. It all happened so quickly, mistakes were made and we were sloppy, I was the more experienced one, but I knew Gary had a fear of bright flashes and large noises, some traumatic experience as a young boy. Anyway this…ship was an old war vessel and had some undetonated bombs on it. One exploded, scared the daylights out of Gary and without a moments hesitation he darted towards the top, he panicked."

"He ascended too quickly?"

Ben nodded, "I reached the top just in time to find him floating lifelessly on the top of the water. He had an instant brain embolism. It's so rare, but the doctors were able to identify it wasn't my fault."

"It wasn't you, you understand that, right?"

"You tell yourself that for so long, but eventually you stop hearing the words. Anyway after that I decided no more deep sea diving. Believe me; I still love it, but…"

"Too painful?"

"Among other things yes. Riley, they don't get it, if we attempt this however we get down there, we're going to have to find a way to return to the top safely, otherwise the pressure won't equalize and the same thing will happen to us. That being said do you realize how impossible it is for any type of vessel to go lower than 1000-1500 meters? Even most nuclear powered subs don't do that. The only thing that's proven to have that ability is a titanium hauled submarine."

"Ben I hate to say this but I get the feeling there's more to this than we think. Ben I have to tell you something."

"Is this an I'm not a very good swimmer kind of something, because I learned that during our second treasure hunt. Or is this a big secret you never told me kind of something?"

Riley shrugged, "I did an entire assignment on the city of Atlantis when I was in college."

"I never read that essay?"

"You were a little preoccupied at the time finishing off your engineering classes and such. I didn't want to bother you. Besides we weren't as closed as we used to be then."

"Okay, so what don't I know about the city of Atlantis?"

Riley glanced up to the front of the van, "For starters, the torch isn't in the ark anymore, it's somewhere else."

"Do you know where?"

"No but I've got a good idea."

Ben nodded, "Right, want to share that idea?"

His younger friend shook his head, "Not yet, when and if we find a way to get out of this, then I'll tell you where it might be hidden."

"Riley has anyone ever told you that you're brilliant?"

Riley glanced up at his best friend who was smirking proudly, "Why no Benjamin, I don't believe they have but thank you for informing me!"

The van pulled to a stop, causing both men to grip something so they didn't fall over, looking up front they watched the two men in the front get up and step around to the sides, "You've got an hour to get in and get out. Any longer than that and we're coming in," Atticus spoke looking at the two men seriously.

Ben and Riley nodded; they wouldn't risk anything now, not with their family in captive back on the dock. They would go through with this plan at least for now. The Smithsonian was closed for the night, the biggest problem they had foresaw was getting past the alarm system and into the actual case where the ark was being held. Not to mention there would be security guards. Thus they had divided part one of the plans: A security guard was always stationed out front of the building unless it was winter then he'd stand just inside.

Ben and Riley approached the man who gave them a strange look; Riley immediately dropped his head and began scribbling on a piece of paper he'd been holding in his hands for several minutes now. Ben was aware they'd both been bugged probably so he spoke with assurance, "Hi, my name is Paul and this is my brother Billy, we were here earlier today and he' kind of lost his hat."

"Buy the kid a new one," state the security guard, "Or you can always come back tomorrow."

Ben tried to force a laugh, "Right, except he's autistic and he's very attached to this hat and if it isn't there tomorrow when he wakes up he'll throw a fit."

The guard looked over at Riley who'd begun rocking back and forth nervously, though Ben was fairly sure it was so the younger man didn't laugh. "Fine let's get you two inside, but hurry it up. Where did you lose it."

"In the Templar Treasure room…uh do you mind if we go in by ourselves, honestly sir we're good people, but my baby brother he's just---he doesn't like strangers." As if on cue Riley began to whimper and twitch more, putting on one of his best performances ever.

The security guard looked between the two men, half expecting Riley to start foaming at the mouth, "Fine, if you have any problems just…just let your selves out." Without another word the man began to move away from them.

Riley became quieter as the man moved further and further away. Sighing Ben wrapped an arm around his "brother's" shoulders and maneuvered him towards the room where they kept a lot of the findings from the Templar Treasure.

"Ben?" Riley whispered. "Why was that guy so freaked out?"

Ben sighed as he continued to wind their way through the museum. "Riley lots of people are afraid of people with mental disabilities, and I must admit you were doing a stellar job of acting."

"It's not the person's fault they're sick."

The treasure hunter shrugged, "People are ignorant Riley, and you must know that by now. Come on." Stepping into the room they glanced around for the sight of cameras on the walls. "Okay so how are we going to do this?"

Riley smirked, "What you mean you aren't just going to break the glass?"

"Uh no—you don't have a plan?"

"Relax Ben; I've always got a plan! Now there are four cameras that I see, plus a key code to take the alarm off line in the actual case. From there you're going to have to pick the lock."

Ben nodded, "I can do that…do you think we can go to jail for stealing our own treasure?"

"We'll just sic Sadusky on Atticus when this is all over." Less than two minutes later Riley had everything set up; he'd knocked out both cameras without even touching them. Meanwhile Ben was slowly moving towards the case where the arch sat. It was bronze and gold looking, beautiful with ancient writing on it that neither man had ever seen until a few days ago. "Okay you can't take more than fifteen seconds, I've got the EM pulse set up to knock everything in this room out for twenty seconds. We can't screw this up Ben."

"We're not going to screw it up, I'm ready," whispered Ben, his lock picker prepared. He watched until finally Riley nodded his head.

As promised less than ten seconds later Ben was in the case, he'd removed the ark. Quickly he shut the door and looked over at Riley, "We've got to get out, where's the back door?" Suddenly alarms began to wail, "I thought you said we were clear!?"

"WE WERE!" hissed Riley as he grabbed his stuff, shoving it into his bag and pulling out a cap he put it on his head, "Let's go!"

TBC


End file.
